


No One Else Like You

by auber_jean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graduation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auber_jean/pseuds/auber_jean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It’s not at all liberating to finally have it said out loud, because it makes it all that more real, and Matsukawa was doing really well pretending that he wasn’t in love with his best friend."</i>
</p>
<p>With the turn of graduation, Matsukawa finds himself choosing between a future that he has planned or something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Else Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I've been able to publish my first HanaMatsu fic. Although this isn't the fic that I had in mind to post first, I was struck by a random bout of inspiration and I managed to write this in the span of three days~ But I'm hoping to get out a couple more HanaMatsu fics in the future :DDD
> 
> I personally want to give a shoutout to [tookumade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade), who's fics got me into HanaMatsu. I don't think I'll ever recover from this beautiful rarepair :)

They lose at the Spring High.

It hurts as much as Matsukawa expects it to because you don’t spend hours on end playing the sport that you love, only to lose and not be hurt by it. But the days pass, and the pain of losing eases, and Matsukawa can see that volleyball isn’t the be all end all in life.

In the following weeks, Matsukawa spends the majority of his time studying to boost his marks up before the final examination. And thus, he ends up enjoying the last days of his high school life doing completely nonsensical things like pulling obnoxious pranks with Hanamaki on an unsuspecting Iwaizumi, only to run down the hallways when the team ace comes chasing them in vengeance.

It isn’t what Matsukawa expects for his last days, but it’s what keeps him occupied until the inevitable happens.

And of course, graduation comes as soon as it does.

 

———

 

Matsukawa sits in the middle of the Aoba Jousai auditorium, waiting as the principal recites his speech for their impending futures.

The seats are arranged in alphabetical order, and Matsukawa finds himself fidgeting in boredom. It’s not like he hasn’t imagined this day, but Matsukawa is sure that he was expecting something more sentimental than the dry speech patterns of his principal while he’s forced to sit in the auditorium with the low running air conditioner keeping the air circulating.

He looks at the rows ahead where Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are waiting. Hanamaki looks as calm as ever, but Matsukawa can see the slight stiffness in his movements indicating he's just as nervous as the rest of them. Hanamaki tosses a side glance to Iwaizumi, muttering something that must be an awful joke because Iwaizumi looks torn between laughing and punching Hanamaki in the face.

It’s a simple thing, and Matsukawa feels a slight pang of sadness in knowing that it won’t always be like that. In the distance, he can see Hanamaki grin; the kind that changes his whole expression from plain bored to illuminated. It’s not as sly as his smirks, and there’s something so incredibly honest about it that Matsukawa can’t help but stare.

It’s a good look on Hanamaki, and that’s a thought that Matsukawa may or may not have been contemplating over the last few months. So, he tries to ignore it and forces his attention back towards the ceremony where the principal is mid-way through his uplifting presentation.

“Psst.” A voice sounds.

Matsukawa blinks, pulling his gaze away from the front of the hall to find the source.

“Psst, _Mattsun_.”

Sure enough, Oikawa is moving from the roll order, nudging aside their classmates to sit next to Matsukawa. He gives them a grateful smile, but the other students in their years have long gotten used to Oikawa’s antics to even be swayed by them.

“What?”

Oikawa settles in his newly taken seat, careful to duck well out of the sight of their teachers. “We’re graduating, Mattsun.”

Matsukawa restrains himself from rolling his eyes. “Yes, I can see that. You didn’t really have to come here just tell me.”

Oikawa gives him an exasperated look, which Matsukawa feels is entirely unjustified considering the situation. But then Oikawa’s expression changes into something that resembles their time on court, when he would change game tactics within seconds. Matsukawa holds a breath, and waits for the inevitable curveball.

“I think you should do it.”

Matsukawa raises his brows. “Graduate? I’m pretty sure that’s what I’m doing right now.”

“You know what I mean, Mattsun.”

In the front of the hall, their principal continues his speech, making an elaborate show of the school’s achievements in the span of the past three years. Matsukawa feels as though he should be touched by it, but he’s mostly bored and bemused at whatever nonsense Oikawa is trying to communicate to him.

“I really don’t,” he says, hoping to get Oikawa to shut up before the teachers pull them out of their seats in the middle of the ceremony.

But that’s when Oikawa says it:

“I saw you staring at Makki.”

Matsukawa freezes, not really sure if he should bother turning to see the undoubtedly smug expression on Oikawa’s face, and potentially end up revealing anything about what Oikawa is implying. Instead, he counts to five in his head before slowly chancing a glance at his former captain.

Sure enough, Oikawa is beaming happily, as if he hasn’t just unveiled the secret that Matsukawa had been so willing to take to his cold cold grave.

Matsukawa snorts. It’s not convincing, but he persists anyway. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Oikawa tuts, clearly disbelieving. “I’m pretty sure you do, Mattsun. And I’m pretty sure it’s something a lot like lov—“

Matsukawa turns around, the movement forcing Oikawa to lean back in his seat. “Don’t even say it.”

Oikawa holds his hands up in defence before making a gesture of zipping his lips.

From the sideline, Matsukawa can see one of their teachers send them a threatening look. Matsukawa doesn’t really know how he’s going to be able to talk his way of out of potentially maiming Oikawa in the middle of their graduation. But it turns out he doesn’t have to do anything because Oikawa just offers their teacher a sugar-coated apology with his best smile, and the teacher goes back to ignoring them completely.

Matsukawa lets out a relieved breath. “I thought Iwaizumi told you to stop doing that.”

“One last time won’t hurt. Besides Iwa-chan would hate it more if I disrupted our graduation, even if I’m just doing all I can to help you, Mattsun.”

Matsukawa snorts dismissively, turning back to the front stage where their year coordinator had begun their speech. _God, how long was this ceremony?_

“Believe it or not, but I don’t remember asking for your help.”

“As your captain, it is my duty—“

“Former captain.”

Oikawa gives him an unimpressed look. “It is my _duty_ to assist you in your times of need.”

“I don’t need—“

“You should tell Makki that you like him.”

This time, Oikawa at least has the decency to whisper properly as he says it.

Matsukawa feels as though his heart just stopped. It’s not at all liberating to finally have it said out loud, because it makes it all that more real, and Matsukawa was doing really well pretending that he wasn’t in love with his best friend.

When he’s finally regained his composure, Matsukawa gives Oikawa a flat look. “Really? You’re telling me this now? We’re about to graduate, Oikawa.”

“Exactly. What’s a little push in the final moments of our youth, Mattsun?”

“I’m _this close_ to pushing you outside.”

“Now, now, Mattsun. Let’s not resort to violence.”

Matsukawa feels as though he’s reaching his limit. He exhales, “Then what would you suggest?”

“I’m going ask you one question, and you just have to answer, okay?”

“Okay,” Matsukawa relents, after a minute. The sooner Oikawa got his two cents out, the quicker they could go back to the fact that they were about to graduate.

Oikawa shifts in his seat, turning to give Matsukawa a steady gaze. “You’re both going to the same university, the same campus, and you still want to be walking around with this wall between you?”

Matsukawa is half torn between making Oikawa shut up, or walking up onto that stage to grab his diploma so he can graduate and get the hell out of here as soon as he can. Trust Oikawa to try to make their final days of high school as dramatic as possible. And here, Matsukawa was hoping he could escape it all without falling victim to the typical tropes of youth.

In the rows ahead of them, Matsukawa peers over to where Hanamaki is seated.

It wasn’t as if he hadn’t thought about it, meticulously and in painstaking detail that made Matsukawa want to cringe in embarrassment before he stamped down on the idea lest he actually begin to _hope_ that Hanamaki would reciprocate.

But Matsukawa had made plans for the future. They both have. And he was set on leaving them the way they were; feelings or no feelings. 

Matsukawa lets out a heavy breath. “I’m fine with going to university together. I’m fine with just being friends. I’m fine with Hanamaki just _being_ there. So just leave it, Oikawa. I’m fine.”

Oikawa blinks, slightly taken aback by the words. His expression looks as though he wants to say more, but he doesn’t. Instead, he just pats his hand on Matsukawa’s shoulder.

“If that’s what you want, Mattsun,” he says, before weaving his way back down the line to his seat.

 

———

 

When Matsukawa turns back to the stage, the principal is back at the stand, and the front row of students rise from their seats, awaiting their names to be called.

The ceremony flows well from there, and in no time a large number of his classmates have walked across the stage, certificates in hand. The principal continues on through the roll, and sure enough Matsukawa hears the name “Hanamaki Takahiro” called.

Hanamaki walks across the stage, hands in his pockets, looking every bit as nonchalant as he receives his certificate. But Matsukawa can tell that Hanamaki is genuinely happy as he gives the principal his sincere thanks, proceeding to the middle of the stage, and flashing his usual peace sign to the crowd before stepping off.

Iwaizumi follows soon after with far less dramatics, and Matsukawa is sure that he can hear Oikawa cheering obnoxiously loud behind him.

By the time Matsukawa’s name is called, he can barely feel anything. His hands are shaking and his stomach feels like it’s turned itself inside out. He walks on stage, thanking the principal as he receives his graduate certificate with trembling hands. By the time he makes it to the middle of the stage, he stares out into the auditorium, his eyes searching the crowd for a familiar face; and then he spots Hanamaki, standing up from his seat, his own graduate certificate in hand, cheering like an idiot with that same grin on his face.

Matsukawa can’t help but grin back, the beating in his chest feeling doubly as warm.

He’s fine.

Everything is just fine.

 

———

 

After the graduation ceremony is over, everyone makes their way outside. Crowds of students and family members flood the Aoba Jousai school grounds. Matsukawa spends the appropriate time with his parents, their proud smiles a promise to his impending future and success, before they let him go ahead to meet up with his friends.

He makes his way through the masses of people, looking for the inevitable ruckus that is undoubtedly going to occur. Knowing Oikawa, his former captain is probably going out of his way to make their high school legacy something to be renowned for the future years to come.

A loud set of cheers erupt from the East side of the school grounds, and as Matsukawa makes his way there, he hears the telltale screams of the female students. He’s halfway to the scene when he feels a hand grip around his wrist. He almost flinches in surprise, turning only to see Hanamaki standing beside him.

“Oh, Hanamaki,” Matsukawa breathes before letting out a cough, trying to ignore the sudden gesture. “What’s happening?”

“Oikawa is trying to campaign for the school to erect a statue is his memory.” Hanamaki deadpans seriously enough that Matsukawa almost feels inclined to believe him.

Instead, Matsukawa just gives him dry look. “ _Really?_ ”

Hanamaki snorts, “No, but you’ve got to admit, it sounds pretty likely.”

It really does sound probable, and Matsukawa is sure that Iwaizumi is around somewhere, undoubtedly trying to reign in his best friend’s antics; the pair were inseparable in that way.

Neither of them make a move to go investigate, and instead just settle in the hustle and bustle of the graduation celebrations, watching as their classmates move around the school one last time. Matsukawa has a sudden pang of nostalgia in it all.

“Did you need something?” Matsukawa asks after a lull, nudging at his wrist where Hanamaki is still holding it.

“Uh, yeah,” Hanamaki says, pulling away with a start. Matsukawa tries not to miss the absence of it.

Hanamaki takes a slight step back, hand scratching at the back of his head. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. Do you mind—“ He gestures to the front gardens of the school.

Matsukawa just shrugs, following as Hanamaki leads the way.

They make it to the front gardens which are surprisingly sparse despite the graduation flow. Matsukawa hasn’t been here since their first year entrance ceremony, but he knows that Hanamaki comes here from time to time for a nap, if not to admire the floral arrangements. Not that the other boy would ever admit it.

Hanamaki leads them to the centre of the garden, under the large tree. Its sweeping branches cast soft shadows against the paved walkways. It’s a nice view, and Matsukawa wonders why he’s never bothered to spend more time here.

“We actually did it. We’ve graduated,” he says, trying to realise the actuality of their high school days being over.

“You mean, we survived,” Hanamaki says with a slight smile.

“That too.” Matsukawa grins.

A moment of silence falls between them. Matsukawa feels a slight itch of nervousness flow through him at Hanamaki’s unusual bout of wordlessness.

“So,” Matsukawa starts, trying not to betray how tense he feels, giving Hanamaki a sidelong glance. “What did you want to talk about?”

Hanamaki goes stiff, suddenly fiddling with his hands in his pockets.

“Are you oka—“

“Matsukawa— I— crap. Wait a—“ Hanamaki mumbles, his words meshing together as he struggles to form a proper sentence.

“We just graduated, don’t tell me that you’ve already lost everything you’ve learned these three years,” Matsukawa manages to say, mildly relieved that he hasn't lost ability to snark despite feeling like he’s about to run from the nervousness of it all.

Hanamaki gives him an annoyed glare. “Don’t make this more difficult than it already is, asshole.”

“Make what—“

“Here,” Hanamaki says with his palm outstretched, holding it well within Matsukawa’s sight.

Matsukawa blinks, confused. Until he glances down at Hanamaki’s hand, where a single button sits. His second button. Hanamaki’s _second button_. They wear blazers for goodness sake. Matsukawa tries not be as charmed as he feels because he isn’t even sure if any of it is actually real.

“Uh,” he manages.

_Great_. Matsukawa wants to facepalm, because trust him to lose his ability to speak when it actually matters.

Hanamaki grimaces, “God, don’t say that.”

“Wait— I—”

“No, it’s fine. You can reject me or whatever. I just wanted to tell you because we’re going to uni— and Iwaizumi wouldn’t shut up about it in the middle of graduation— Can you believe that guy? Not that I didn’t want to tell you. Because I did. That’s— I’m telling you now. Matsukawa, I—“ Hanamaki rambles, and Matsukawa tries very hard not to find it as endearing as he thinks it is. _When exactly did he end up falling this far?_

“Hey,” he says, gently.

Hanamaki’s mouth snaps shut, expression looking almost pained as he waits for Matsukawa to finish speaking.

Matsukawa tentatively reaches out to take the button from Hanamaki’s open palm.

“I like you too.”

And it feels as dramatic and liberating as Matsukawa expects it to be. He’s never been overly romantic but it strangely enough, he can’t imagine it being any other way.

He chances a glance at Hanamaki and there’s the same grin on his face that Matsukawa has been obsessed with for so long. So Matsukawa takes the opportunity to do what he’s wanted to do for an equally long period of time.

He takes Hanamaki’s face in his hands and presses their lips together. It’s something short and brief, with a tinge of sweetness that makes Matsukawa feel as though he could get used to a whole future of them.

When he pulls back, his face feels ridiculously warm but he’s sure that his smile is as wide as the one on Hanamaki’s face.

“So, here’s to another three years,” Hanamaki says finally, reaching out to slip their fingers together, the sensation warm.

Matsukawa squeezes back. “I guess so.”

Everything is better than fine.

It’s perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to [arsenicjay](http://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicjay) for beta'ing and constantly listening to my fic prattle. Your enthusiasm for my shoddy attempts at writing keeps me alive :3 
> 
> Thank you for reading~!! Kudos and comments are appreciated :D


End file.
